


Into the Water

by Who_First



Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, and a little more fantasy ish, and bad things are going to happen, and ocs etc, unnamed characters from movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Shark isn't all that normal. In any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a moment, when everything seemed to go silent and frozen, just sitting in the boat and chewing on his lip. It was...that moment. Right before the lightning strikes and you think all is well, but you still freeze is something older than times creeps down your back and the fear tickles at your hind brain. 

Michael watched the water, ignoring Mr. Grossman as he paddled closer, mouth dropping open as his friends still argued over the ropes. And...oh. 

Michael straitened in the boat, hands braced on the edge, leaning over for a better look. Something shiny was below the waves. Something large. Huge beyond anything he could understand. 

The boats tipped, sending arguing boys and annoying quibitzers tumbling into the water.  Hands and legs fumbling as bodies twisted in the water, trying desperately to find the surface in the deep blue, before lungs gave out and the salt water rushed in.

Surfacing, hair wild across his face and the sharp sting of salt in his eyes, watching as the other surfaced and grabbed the bright red hull. Eyes met, panicked and animal like, screaming as his head flung backwards, waves erupting behind the boat. 

He couldn’t breathe. The water was splashing harder against his face as the others panicked behind him, all he could feel was his heart thudding away and the water splashing across his face.

And all he could see was the dead black eye, solid black and filled with satisfaction, staring back at him from behind the boat. All dark and full of hunger and intelligence as it attacked. 

It sank, the water collapsing in on top of the great beast, and the red dinghy swirling away from them. Fins slicing through the water as it thundered forwards. 

The heavy beast sliced past, Michael gasping, salty brine sucked down his throat with the movement, as the rough hide scrapped over his softer skin. 

The scream trapped in his throat finally loosed as the hands grabbed him from behind. Michael kept screaming, noise trailing off into broken whimpers as his lips wobbled and jaw shook, the hands still pulling him through the water.

The creature never looked back. Fins moving mockingly slow through the water before disappearing beneath the waves.

Nothing else connected. Not the sand under his feet as the other boys dragged him out of the water, the screaming people, or his father grabbing his shoulders and shaking. All he could understand was the danger of that black eye.

Even after he was rushed to the hospital, Michael still couldn’t focus on the world around him. His mother was holding his hand as the ceiling tiles moved along with him, asking about ice cream, and he was answering...but. Why did she want to talk about ice cream after the creature ate him?

“You’re going to be okay baby, you’re going to be okay.”

“Sure mom.”

The nurse kept pushing his bed along, and his parents were gone again, and Michael was left alone in the too white room. There was a long silence, not that anyone was around to notice the boy still lost to shock, as the boy counted ceiling tiles. 

There were a lot.

Michael sat up in the bed, covers spilling around his hips, arms braced as he stared around the room for the first time. He blinked heavy eyes, there was a needle and bag full of something pumping into his arm, looking out the window and realizing it was actually night time.

And it was raining. 

Michael winced, the floor was really cold, as he grabbed onto the med stand. His shook a little, still unsteady and feeling frozen, sliding slowly across the floor to the window. Staring out the window, he could see the dark water from here, one hand pressing fingers against the glass as he continued watching. 

And...

There was nothing out there.

Michael huffed, dry hair ruffled up with his sigh, before he turned around and shuffled back to the really uncomfortable bed. Okay so he felt a little stupid. Still not sure what he had thought he might see outside, Michael slid down in the bed, rubbing above where the needle was stuck in, and pouting as he glanced over at the dark window.

His eyes were still kept on the window as he fell asleep and started twitching in his dreams. 

Julie peaked in a few hours later, smiling sweetly and soft, as she watched the young boy sleeping soundly. The poor thing had gone through so much today. Julie shook her head, nurse hat folded away in her bag, her shift was over she had just wanted to make sure the Sheriff’s older boy was sleeping soundly.

And that huge scratch across his chest must be so painful to the poor child.

She slipped quietly away, heels tapping softly as she walked down the clear hall. She needed to get home to her fiancee, celebrate their anniversary, and have a great night with just the two of them. After a long day at the hospital, all she wanted was to cozy down with Garrett and...cuddle.

Pausing as she walked out into the little parking lot, Julie dug around in her large bag, mumbling to herself as she continued walking, trying to find the car keys. 

Promptly walking into a large object and bouncing backwards. 

“Oh my gosh!” Julie put her hand to her lips, blush staining her cheeks. “I’m so sorry!”

“That’s alright.” The man’s voice was very deep, almost growling, but his smile was gentle as he helped her up. “I didn’t think I’d scare you.”

“Oh no.” Julie smiled, still glancing down at the ground in embarrassment, pushing back her curly hair. “I just didn’t expect to see anyone. I am so sorry again.” 

“Like I said. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled again, dark eyes over his wide grin. “Here let me help you to your car.”

“Oh! Thank you so much!” Julie picked her bag again, smiling as she waked along side him. “My car is just over here.”

“Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

Starving. His stomach was looking forward to eating itself if nothing else came along and filled it. Maybe start with the soft-

Water splashed against Michael’s toes, legs hanging off the side of his boat and toes drifting in the water, while his hands were folded calmly in his lap.

Mr. Grossman screamed a few feet away as jaws slammed shut around his chest. His hands waved desperately, trying to grab onto his dinghy, panicked eyes blown as he met Michael’s. 

A leg floated by, the water around it staining his toes pink, one end all jagged and chewed where it had been ripped away. The water nudged the leg up against Michael’s toes again, kind of like how his mother would always nudge his plate closer if he wasn’t eating everything she wanted him too.

Mr. Grossman’s screams turned higher and silent as the shark kept chewing.

The shark and it’s lunch sank out of view, letting the waters close over top like it had never been there. Apart from the evidence in the form of a still floating foot and shoe.

A flash of dark grey-

The Shark burst out of the water, maw gaping open, pieces of flesh and fabric stuck on the serrated teeth. Eyes fixed on him-

Michael jerked awake, hands tearing the sheets away from drowning him, choking on his panic. The dead eyes still stared through his nightmare, just waiting for his eyes to fall closed and accepting the first bite.

The sudden movements, adrenaline spilling away like sand, brought back the pain in his stomach. Dim lights from the hallway, lighting just enough of his hospital room for it to be full of shadows and fear. Bending forwards, Michael panted into the silence, gasping for oxygen as the dream ocean continued to drown him.

The ocean retreated, leaving the human boy curled weakly on his bed, while the whole room pulled away. Now that the nightmare was leaving, the boy wondered what had woken him. 

His stomach growled. Insides squirming in vicious hunger; leaving him chewing on his lip while the hunger just as quickly waned. The feeling of being full, left him warm,wide awake, and satisfied. 

And very confused.

Michael slipped out of bed, and yeah the floor was still frozen against his feet but it was a nice cold, walking over to the window, again just as empty as it was earlier. He couldn’t make out anything.

Turning back to his bed, and the not really comfy but still warm sheets, Michael froze in place.

There was a piece of seaweed hanging off the bed.

Contrary to popular opinion, mostly because no one ever thought it possible, sharks could whistle. At least this one could. But then most creatures, pleased and with a full stomach, had some way of communicating their enjoyment of life. 

And for a shark, stomach full of fresh tasty meat, _was_ joy. 

That and he had something new to occupy his interest. For however long it lasted.

The whistling paused, enjoying a moment licking off the dried brown flecks covering his fingers, before continuing down to the water.

 

Four years later.

The wound never healed all the way. The skin stayed just as raw looking and sensitive as it was the morning after he woke up. Permanent reminder that not all fish are safe. Or that the bigger fish can be temperamental.

Other things did change. His father was even more paranoid about the water while his mother spent more and more time out of the house. _Working_. Sean always stayed close as possible to his brother, preferring to learn and work with him than play with other kids.  

And Michael never went back in the sea. 

That didn’t stop him from getting lost as he stared over the breaking waves and deep blues. The call was always too much, driving him insane, trying to tempt the young man back into her depths. Sean helped with that, giving Michael something to focus on, and ignore the siren call on bad days.

Uncle Matt did as well. Matt Hooper who went out with his father to destroy the shark. He stayed close to Brody boys, even while their father was distracted by thinking the shark could come back again, sending books and specimens from his trips. 

They knew all about sharks now, the collection of teeth and pictures, all the theories and mysteries surrounding the great fish. The focus of course was on the man-eaters. The bull, tiger, and great white. 

The creature that strikes fear into your heart at its very mention. 

“C’mon squirt, getup there.” Michael lifted his little brother out of the boat, dropping him on the dock, clamoring out after him. “All set Andy.” 

Obviously children. Vicious creatures. 

“Thanks man.” The curly haired blond grinned widely, ruffling Sean’s hair as the small boy leaned against his brother. “See you later!”

“C’mon Mike. You gotta come out sometime.” Brooke whined, hands on hips and pouting cutely. Not nearly cute enough, but trying. “You can’t always stay on the beach.”

“Watch me.” Michael grinned as Marge scooped up Sean for a hug. “Besides. This is a dock.”

“Mikey! My cousin’s coming out today!” Crossing her arms and rolled eyes. “Andy’s boring.”

“Hey!”

“What about you Sean?” Marge was still bent low with her arms around the boy. “You wanna come be my first mate?”

“No way, Marge!” Glaring as Sean pulled loose. 

“Yeah! Mike said he’d play with me today!” Sean earned a smile as Michael swung him up into his arms. “And we have coffee ice cream!” 

“But Mike, you’ll love my cousin!” Brooke continued. “Just this once.”

“I don’t like the idea of blind dates, and besides.” Michael cocked his head smugly, Sean wrapping skinny arms around his neck. “No one’s cute enough to go on the water.”

“One little shark and you’re scared for the rest of your life?” She rolled her eyes, scoffing, wandering back up the dock. “You’re so stupid.”

“Ignore her.” Andy shrugged, the other teens laughing, “She’s jealous you don’t like her.”

“Whatever.”

“Brooke!” 

The group twisted, pockets of teens along the boat dock, to stare at the owner of the high pitched voice. A pretty young girl was at the start of the dock, waving frantically, Brooke squealed and started running. With much hugging and fast chattering as the greeted each other.

“Man, if that’s the cousin, you are missing out.” Andy drawled happily. 

“Ew.” Sean’s nose wrinkled as the boys started laughing. “That’s a girl.”

“What’s wrong with girls, huh?” Marge pouted, much cuter than the other girls, mock glaring at Sean. “You know I’m a girl.”

“But you’re cool.” Sean hid his face in Michael’s neck. “She’s girly looking.”

“Oh well in that case.” She smacked her lips, kissing Sean’s head, while the boy squealed. “I guess I can forgive you.”

“Mike!” Brooke was back dragging along her perfectly put together cousin. “This is Jackie!”

“Hi.” Michael nodded once, throwing the following words over his shoulder as he walked away. “Hope you have fun with these jokers.”

“Bye Andy! Bye Marge!” Sean waved. “Mike! Put me down!”

“No way kid. Marge might decide to shanghai you.” 

“Miiiike.”

“Nope. You’re perfect carrying size. And remember we have that new book to read at home?”

Both boys ignored the jeers and chattering as the other teens made off with the wind. Brightly colored boats of all sizes slipping out from the dock and speeding along the water top.

“The one Uncle Matt sent us?” 

“Yeah. And I think he sent along some more teeth.” Michael grinned as Sean started vibrating in excitement. “I suppose you have been good lately.”

“I have!” Sean hugged Michael’s neck. “I’ve done everything you say!”

“Well  mostly.” Michael allowed, grinning as they rubbed noses. “And that’s why we’re going home to have fun.”

“Mike.” Sean’s face abruptly fell, patting Michael’s cheeks with small hands, whispering. “It’s okay we don’t go on the water. I like being with you better.”

“Thanks kid.” Michael breathed in deep: Sean’s fresh and young scent, salt from the sea and sweat, oil, weathered wood, and remnants of old blood from fish and humans. “We’ll make our own fun.”

“Okay.” Sean relaxed against Michael’s chest as the older boy continued walking. “Do you think mom and dad will be home?”

“No,” Michael hefted Sean higher on his hip, their house wasn’t that far from the docks, he could easily cary Sean all the way. “They’ve been pretty busy lately.”

Of course, this was _Amity_ , the only walk that took more than an hour was from one of the island to the other end. 

“Dad says people are getting ballsy.”

“Don’t let mom hear you say that kid.”

“But he did!” Sean rolled his eyes, copying Michael’s favorite look. “Dad got angry cause someone threw seaweed at the house.”

Michael hesitated mid step, almost tripping as Sean’s weight started to overbalance him, looking down at Sean.

“When was that?”

“Yesterday.” Sean shrugged. “Then dad had to go to work.”

“Huh.”

The accident count had gone up in the last four years. Even if anyone with half a brain wondered if any of them were accidents. The only recorded murder had been a nurse four years earlier, and all the islanders had been convinced it was a tourist that killed her. No one on the island could have done it obviously.  Other accidents were around the ocean. 

Accidents happen, Amity is an island, no reason at all to fear. 

This all went through Michael’s head, while they walked home, and settled in. Sean made at home in the middle of the floor, organizing an re-organizing the collected shark teeth,  while Michael sat down to read interesting bits out loud from his new book. 

“Sharks can smell a single drop of blood miles away.” Michael swallowed. “So that’s why you don’t want to go into the sea with a wound.”

“How do they know if it’s edible blood?” Sean looked up. “Can they tell if it’s people or animals?”

“Shark’s eat everything, Squirt.” Michael shrugged. “Remember they’ve dug out license plates and those don’t bleed.”

“Than how come they eat them?” 

“One of the books said they’ll bite things to see if i’s edible.” Michael widened his arms. “You’re so tiny the shark would have to swallow you whole to see if you were tasty.”

“Not funny!” Sean pouted, teeth nudged around to biggest first. “And the shark didn’t bite you.”

 _The eye and grinning teeth as rough skin scraped past him_.

“No it didn’t.”

“But you were bleeding.” Sean’s eyes grew larger. “Why?”

“Sometimes they just don’t.” Michael shrugged. “Maybe it was full.”

Sean’s eyebrows and mouth quirked down, expression saying exactly what he thought of that logic. Sadly frowning as severely as their father wasn’t possible for his cute little brother. Michaels sudden laughter might have been why a tiny foot connected with his shin a second later.


End file.
